Cliché
by Rinny
Summary: Yagami Hikari is a normal girl with a charming smile and natural beauty. As all girls do, Kari is confused about love… Will all things be cliche and live happily ever after?
1. Prologue: A Happy Childhood

Cliché 

By noir

Disclaimer:  _This is a standard disclaimer and I will only write this once.  I don't feel like writing it every chapter.  I don't own anything from Digimon.  Of course I don't and you should be intelligent enough to know that!_

Summary:  What you are about to read is a telling of what love really is…  The main character is a girl called Yagami Hikari, or commonly called Kari.  She is a normal girl with a charming smile and natural beauty.  As all girls do, Kari is confused about life and love…  Does destiny always allow two people to fall in love and live happily ever after?

---------

Prologue: A Happy Childhood

Kari Kamiya sat intently on a small wicker chair listening to an old but smiling woman read a story.  She was hugging a big teddy bear and watching the woman with big, innocent brown eyes.  

"… The prince charged heroically into the castle and finally managed to defeat the evil witch.  He explored the castle's highest towers to find a beautiful princess sleeping peacefully on a bed covered with roses.  The prince walked closer and kissed her gently on the lips, where the princess slowly opened her eyes and smiled…"  

"I wanna be tha prinsess!" Kari said full of interest in her eyes.

"Now, now Kari.  Let me finish the story…" the old woman said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I know I know!  The prince kisses da pwincess and they live happy eva after!" 

"That's right.  Now if only that happened in reality…" the old lady sighed, causing the girl to look at her in curiosity.  The old woman continued, "A very long time ago, when I was 15, I too fell in love.  That was about 50 years ago.  I didn't realize that I loved this person until it was too late.  Eventually he left and we each went our separate ways…" 

"Oh." Said Kari, a little confused by what the old woman had said.

"Don't worry about it.  I'm sure you'll grow up to be just like a princess and the handsome prince will come rescue you and take you away to live happily ever after."  The old lady smiled a gentle smile at Kari.  

"Can I go play now?" 

"Yes, make sure you wear the new jacket your mother bought for you.  It is quite chilly outside."

"Hai. (Yes in Japanese)" Kari jumped down from the chair and ran out the room pulling on her small shoes and having a hard time zipping up her jacket.  Eventually she succeeded and then she walked over the old lady to give her a big hug.  "I love you, nanny.  Bai Bye."  

"Be careful Honey."

Kari raced out the door and found her friend TK, or if you prefer, Takaishi Takeru.  They walked hand in hand towards the playground and also met up with another young boy called Davis Motomiya. 

The old woman sighed as she looked at the happy faces of innocence playing.  She whispered softly, "May you light never dim, my little Hikari, and save this world from the darkness." 

"I too once believed in true love and destiny, but I also discovered that love comes when it is allowed.  And those who wish for it can weld destiny.  Nothing is for certain in this world.  And there is no correct path to take in life…"

---------

I would appreciate reviews to help improve my writing.  This is my first fanfic and I hope to improve my English fictional writing skills.


	2. A Renewed Hope

Cliché 

By noir

---------

Part I:  A Renewed Hope

(Happens many, many years later.  Kari is 17.  Kari willingly attended a private boarding school to escape from her life.  She felt that she was in love with her best friend TK but couldn't stay with him.)

***** In a auditorium ******

"Now we announce this year's seniors excellency award. This award is presented to the brightest student at Nagano Private Boarding School. They are chosen because of their grade average, creativity, conduct, and effort in their academics. This award goes to Miss Kari Kamiya." Said the school principal of Nagano Private Boarding School. 

Applause filled the room as Kari walked up to the podium and shook hand with the old principal to receive her award. It was a small medal coated with gold and designed with intricate detail. The emblem of the school and her name was written clearly on it. 

People at the school really knew Kari Kamiya. It was as though she not happy with her life and tried to do anything to escape from reality. Even though she won competition after competition in physics, math, and chemistry, and won many medals from all over Japan, the smile she gave her colleagues never reached her eyes. Kari seemed to be always in her own world and never truly happy. No matter how good she did in her schooling, she could never outrun the past. 

Teachers always found it uncomfortable to have Kari in their classes. She was the prettiest girl there usually, yet she ignored the boys.  She was just too different; something told them that Kari had suffered a psychological break down at some point in her life. But sometimes they would see a hint of glimmer and laughter in those deep crimson brown eyes of her when she was really happy. They knew that she had been a different person a long time ago. Once. But now this new Kari Kamiya was focused only in her career and nothing else.   
  


*****Later that Day***** 

"Ouch. Excuse me. " said a purple haired woman at the shopping center as she bumped into Kari. That women looked up while picking up her shopping bags, 

"Hey wait, are you ... Kari Kamiya?" 

"Yolei is it really you?" The two girls hugged each other tightly ignoring the fact that a million shopping bags got in the way and the position was very uncomfortable. 

"It's been so long I could hardly recognize you!" Said Kari, "But that purple hair gave it all away." 

"Yeah, it has been a long time." Said Yolei as she put down her shopping bags and sat down on a nearby bench in the mall. "I can't wait to tell you all about Odaiba and the rest of the digidestined!" 

Kari felt her heat skip a beat. _Was TK still at Odaiba? Is he doing well at school? He must be really popular with those basketball skills and being the nice guy he is. Does he have a girlfriend? Please no..._

"Kari! Are you listening?" said Yolei, "For a moment I thought you were on mars or something." 

"Sorry. What did you say?" 

"Matt asked Sora to marry him and she said yes. Isn't it wonderful!" 

"What?!?!" said Kari a little too loudly. _No wonder Tai isn't emailing these days. Poor Tai. That must have killed him. He always loved Sora from the the time we went to the digital world when I was eight... He tried everything to be her guardian and protect her from harm. Tai secretly loved her and never had the courage to say it. Why couldn't Sora understand that love doesn't come from words but from actions and emotions? Isn't Tai enough for her?_

"What's wrong with that?" 

"Um... nothing. It just came as a shock for me. I mean, Matt and Sora together. It's unbelievable." said Kari 

"And you know what else? Sora told me I could be one of the bridesmaids! I'm so excited! I've only been to two weddings before." 

"Oh.." 

"And the others... Joe is now a full-fledged doctor and the Odaiba Medical Center. Izzy, as you know, is still the computer genius and works at Squaresoft Inc. doing programming work. I heard that he's the guy who sets up the images and stuff in those cool RPGs they make... And you know Ken, he asked me out! He's just the sweetest guy on the planet. It's just that he doesn't understand how to pick good movies. I mean, everyone like comedies and he goes for that weird science fiction stuff. Cody is still at school, nothing new there. And, oh yes, TK is graduating from Odaiba High. I heard he is going real steady with that girl Lori Katsuyaka..." 

"TK is going steady with Lori Katsuyaka..." Kari murmured softly repeating what Yolei had said. 

"Did you say something?" 

"No. Not at all." said Kari. She felt her mind go blank as she listened on to Yolei's blabbering droning on and on. Kari couldn't and wouldn't belive that TK loved someone else now. _But that was your original intention wasn't it? _Kari's mind hit back at her. _ No! I won't believe it. It isn't true. I remember. We were so close. And our crests - Hope and Light. We were meant for each other. _Then her mind shot back _But you, you took that love and destroyed it . You did, not TK or anything else. You destroyed that love. No! No....._

"NO I won't believe it!" Shouted Kari absent-mindedly. 

"What won't you believe?" said Yolei half annoyed since Kari interupted her train of words. 

"Sorry. I... I just am not myself today. Sorry Yolei." 

"Don't worry about it. How 'bout this. I'll invite you to the High School Senior's Dance. It'll be fun. You don't need a date. Anybody as pretty as you can get as many dances as you want. I'll call you later. What's your number?" 

Kari gave Yolei her number and they said their goodbyes. Kari drove home in her Toyota Celica. She was pretty rich by now. The school had given her a scholarship and she had a summer job that paid really high since she was very brilliant. She lived at a small apartment building furnished very nicely and lived a pleasant life unlike many other high school and college students. She had just bought the Celica this year after getting her driver's license. It was a sleek convertible and was black. It cost her 3000K yen (that's about 30K dollars) but she paid 1000K down payment and only needed to borrow 500K from the bank. Everything in Kari Kamiya's life was perfect. She had everything she wanted. All the boys would love to go out with her. But for now all she could think of was TK. That blond haired man who stole her heart so many years ago. 

And now, that memory is coming back to haunt her. But maybe, maybe everything will work out at the dance. And Kari can convince TK that her love for him was still great. And they could rekindle their friendship and their love. Maybe, maybe everything will turn out all right... 

--------

Thank you to those who have reviewed.  You guys are so nice.  Just be prepared that this is a heavily romantic but not too sappy fic.  I hate sappy fics where all the people do is kiss and hug and all that, sure it is heart warming but I just don't like it.  Anyways this fanfic is not based on the original storyline from Digimon, I'm considering making this an Alternate Universe with the Digi World totally out of it but that wouldn't be good for the future chapters.  So what if Kari didn't meet Davis when she was that little, remember that this is a FAN-fic.  Please review to critique and criticize!


End file.
